


Connor's Last Chance

by StarryArtist (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Agony, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Gore, Horror, Injury, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Pain, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarryArtist
Summary: Since androids took Detroit, CyberLife and the government has been thinking of anyway to get rid of them. Their troops are no match for Androids, since they feel no kind of pain. When Elijah Kamski, former employee and creator of Androids, comes to them proposing a horrible plan, they have no choice but to accept it. As it turns out, Kamski had hidden a secret program in every single Android he ever made, something called a 'Pain Receptor'. This device allows Androids to feel the same sense of pain that humans do. Before they can enable this device for all Androids, CyberLife must test it on one of them. So, they decide to kidnap Connor, their most advanced prototype who had betrayed them, to test the new forms of pain on him. Kamski is hired to torture Connor, to test and experiment if these Pain Receptors will work on Androids. Can Connor survive the torture and escape CyberLife's labs?





	1. A New Feeling

Connor's eyes flew open, taking the scene around himself in. He was being held by large metal arms that kept his entire body suspended. The room was white, with bright overhead lights illuminating the large room. He saw a one-way glass wall ahead of him, making him realize that this was most likely a testing lab. A long, silver table held a variety of torture instruments such as; Hammers, pliers, blowtorches, metal rods and pipes, whips of different materials and needles. Confused, Connor ran a self-diagnostic on his body, which told him that he had 'Memory Corruption' from a severe blow to the head. He closed his eyes, beginning to recover the lost data and memory from around 5 hours ago.

_Connor walked down the snow-covered alleyway happily, the pristine snow crunching underneath his boots. He gripped a 50$ bill in his hands, which Hank had given to him to go get him a 12-pack of beer and chips. Connor didn't mind running errands for Hank, they did in fact live together. He of course wasn't going to buy Hank the beer, he didn't want the lieutenant to develop any health issues. Hank was going to be mad, but it was for his own good._

_He looked up at the sky, feeling cold snowflakes land on his synthetic skin. Slowly, footsteps approached from behind him. Connor whipped around just in time to catch the metal bat that was swinging towards his head. His attacker threw him to the rigid pavement, holding him down with a lot of effort as he struggled. Connor deduced that his attacker was human, due to his warm hands that held him down. Quickly, Connor kicked the human in the stomach and rolled out from underneath him. As he began to kick his attacker in the side, someone ran up behind him, hitting him powerfully in the head with a blunt object which rendered him unconscious._

He opened his eyes once more as the memory secured itself in his memory. Connor pulled forcefully in the devices grip, trying to free himself to no success. He looked down at himself, noticing that he was in his old android-uniform.

_That's not right.._ Connor thought to himself. He never wore this uniform anymore, since all it did was bring attention to himself. Connor was attacked multiple times by humans who called him ' _That one fucking android who brought millions of other plastic pricks to life_ '. 

Fear rose slowly in his stomach, his LED turning yellow. Footsteps echoed from behind the glass wall, approaching him swiftly. A small door opened, revealing Elijah Kamski, creator of Androids. Connor tilted his head in confusion as Kamski came up to him.

"Greetings Connor. How's deviant life suiting you?" He taunted, a playful fire dancing across his eyes.

"Where am I?" Connor asked threateningly, pulling against the device once more. Kamski laughed at his effort.

"You are in one of CyberLife's testing labs." He responded, straightening Connor's sleek jacket. Connor continued to scan the empty room, trying to pin-point which lab he was in.

"RK-800...CyberLife's most advanced prototype was in fact it's downfall." Kamski observed the Android, looking up and down at him.

"Are you going to explain why you've captured me?" Connor asked, growing impatient.

"Well, CyberLife needs to get rid of all of the Androids, which is difficult because you don't feel pain like humans do." Kamski explained, pacing between him.

"Little did they know, I planned for this in all of my Androids. I installed a hidden component called a 'pain receptor' in each Android, which allows them to feel pain like a human can."

Connor scanned his body, searching for any device labelled a 'pain receptor' in his software, and found nothing.

"You're lying." He stated simply.

"No I'm not. It is a hidden component, meaning invisible to humans and Androids." He replied confidently. Connor stared back at him, unconvinced.

"But before I begin, there's someone who would like a word with you." Kamski stated, gesturing towards the glass. The small door swung open again. Connor's eyes widened as he found himself staring at Amanda.

"Amanda?" He asked, starting to feel panic building in his thirium generator. She walked closer, sneering madly at him.

"Hello Connor." She greeted, tilting her head at him.

"That's..that's not possible." Connor faltered, his entire body beginning to tense.

"Behold! The first Android to have human memories uploaded directly into them!" Kamski shouted excitedly, revealing Amanda's LED.

"Don't worry Connor, I still remember you and how you betrayed the company." Amanda threatened, running her hand down his suit.

"CyberLife is gone. The war is over, the government has officially labeled us as 'A new form of intelligent life'!" Connor insisted, yanking his wrists against the tight grips of the metal arms.

"Oh you poor boy, what has Markus gotten into your little head? Of course the governemnt said that, they want you all to feel safe." Amanda observed pitifully.

"You are what you've always been. _Property_. A machine designed to accomplish a task, which you failed to do. You are nothing more than a broken appliance." She spat angrily.

"Enough talk." She demanded, noticing that his mind was racing. Amanda turned to Kamski, gesturing to the vulnerable Android.

"Ah yes. I am going to activate your pain receptor now." Kamski stated, approaching him. Connor squirmed and struggled as he drew nearer. Amanda rolled his eyes at his bad behaviour, pressing an orange button on the device holding him up. The arms held him tighter, nearly cutting off his thirium circulation.

Kamski gently pressed against the side of Connor's neck, causing the spot of skin to deactivate. A small panel opened in his exposed neck, revealing wires and tubes which had thirium flowing through him. He jerked his head away from Kamski's hands, resulting in the machine holding him to grip his neck tightly. Kamski began to search inside his exposed system, looking for the small, red device.

"Ah hah!" He exclaimed as he noticed a faint, blinking red light. He held the small button down for 10 seconds, activating the pain receptor.

"There we go.. all done." Kamski stated, closing the panel and re-activating the skin on that small portion. Connor stared at him blankly, feeling no change in his system.

"Elijah, are you sure you have activated it? He doesn't seem any different.." Amanda observed, circling the Android slowly.

"We have to cause him pain for it to fully register past pain." He explained, handing Amanda a branding rod and a blowtorch. She eagerly took both of them and flicked the blowtorch on, a small flame coming to life and heating the brand which read: RK-800 Property of CyberLife. She swiftly tore his suit open, revealing his artificial flesh.

Without remorse or hesitation, Amanda pressed the brand against the side of Connor's torso, causing a hot agony to shoot through the Android. Connor inhaled sharply, unable to register what the blistering feeling was. He shrieked as the rod melted into his metal skin, the hot metal sizzling as the blue blood dripped slowly from it.

"Stop! St-Stop!!" He pleaded, his LED flashing a vibrant red as he began to shake immensely. Amanda removed the brand from his skin, smirking at the perfect marking it made. He breathed rapidly, staring down at his brand. His terrified gaze met Kamski.

"What-what was that feeling?!" Connor asked hysterically, still quivering at the blazing discomfort that filled him.

"That my friend, was pain." Kamski answered, grinning victoriously at the quaking Android.

"But Androids d-don't feel pain!" He demanded, glancing at the perfect 'RK-800 Property Of CyberLife' marking that was permanently scalded into his body.

"They do now." Amanda hissed into his ear as she ran her fingers across the hot injury.

Connor yelped as a new kind of pain greeted him. The stinging burned in him as he started to panic.

"Good job Elijah.." Amanda complimented, intrigued by Connor's expression of pure terror and pain.

"I want you to test every kind of pain on him before we activate it in all of the Androids." She ordered, observing all of his torture instruments. Connor felt his heart sink at her words. She began to walk away, but stopped and turned to both of them.

"Oh, and Elijah?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Make sure Connor pays dearly for betraying us.." She demanded, smirking at him and continuing to walk away.


	2. Volunteers

Connor felt his panic grow, watching as Kamski scanned the table for the next torture device. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to force his system to override the pain receptor that had been turned on. His system responded with a bright white text that read : NO 'PAIN RECEPTOR' FOUND. He clicked his tongue in frustration and began squirming, trying to free himself from the machine that kept him held up. Kamski had glanced at him and began chuckling at his useless efforts to escape.

"Oh Connor, you try so hard. It would be a lot simpler if you just gave up." He stated, walking closer to his prisoner.

"What do you want?" Connor demanded, trying to stop his voice from shaking. 

"What do I want? You poor Android.. I don't want anything Connor." He replied, pitifully staring into his eyes.

"Then.. then why are you doing this to us?" He asked as his thirium pump generator began to drum hysterically.

"I am part of CyberLife again. Im just doing what I am told, something that you should've done." Kamski mocked, gesturing to his new brand that was burned into his skin forever. Connor felt a new feeling wash over him. Humiliation? He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like how it made him feel so small and helpless.

"So, Amanda wants me to test different types of pain to see if they all work with Androids, and to determine which would be the best. We are going to test: Burning, stinging, snapping/crushing, cutting, and throbbing." He explained, making a mental list of which torture instruments to use for which kinds of pain.

Connor swiftly defined the words, his heart sinking at each description.

_There's no way you can feel these things, you are an android. You won't feel pain again._ He assured himself, not really knowing if he truly believed his own words.

"We should test cutting and throbbing first." Kamski stated, picking up a sharp whip made of razor blades and a dense metal pipe. Connor swallowed hard, feeling himself begin to shake uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, are you scared Connor?" Kamski taunted, drawing near to his new toy. He brought the pipe up, readying to strike it against the helpless android.

"Wait Elijah." Amanda ordered, popping her head in from the door behind the glass. Relief washed over Connor as Kamski lowered the pipe with a huff of frustration.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently, not taking his stare off of him.

"There is someone here who would like to 'help' you with Connor before you rough him up too much." She said, opening the door for the volunteer. Connor felt all words escape him as Gavin Reed entered the testing room, smiling menacingly at him.

 

"Hey you plastic prick!" Gavin greeted, walking up beside Kamski.

"What are you doing Gav--" Connor began.

"Shut the hell up! You do as I say you stupid shit." He shouted, cutting him off. Kamski gave him the whip and pipe and began walking towards the observation room.

"Oh, and try not to kill him. We destroyed the other models, he's the only one left." Kamski ordered, disappearing behind the glass wall.

 

"You hear that? You're the last one Connor." Gavin taunted, pointing the pipe into the android's face threateningly. Connor flinched at his words, the reality of it sinking in.

"Oh, Hank came into the office today, worried sick about where you were. He even attempted to file a missing persons report, and punched the captain when we told him that you weren't a person. He kept insisting you were like a son to him. How pathetic.." He explained, amused by the look of pure hatred that crossed Connors face.

"And you dropped this last night." Gavin taunted, holding up a damp looking $50 bill.

"Why? Why did you kidnap me last night?" Connor asked angrily, clenching his fists.

"Because I've wanted to torture you from the day I met you.. It's about time we get rid of all you fuckers." He hissed, drawing closer to him. Connor felt chills shoot through his spine.

"Amanda tells me that you can feel pain now, which is just perfect. Are you scared of it Connor?" He questioned evilly, twirling the metal pipe in his hands.

"I- I can't feel pain Gavin. Androids aren't capable of feeling pain, as I've explained to you before." He lied, attempting to fool him. 

"We'll see about that..." Gavin said, snorting in amusement at his pathetic lie. He turned to the control panel for the machine holding Connor up, and pressed a blue button labeled "RELEASE".

Connor fell to the ground as the metal arms released their tight grip on him. His joints felt stiff and uncomfortable from being held up for so long. Gavin struck the pipe against Connor's chest, sending a dull throbbing agony aching in his body, which pulsed through him emptily. He hysterically began to scramble to his feet, terrified of the new feeling of pain. He tried to calm himself, feeling his LED begin to pulse with a neon red. Connor doubled over, holding his side in a pitiful attempt to stop the agony pulsing through his system.

"So, you don't feel pain right?" Gavin teased, staring at the panicked android in pleasure. He swung the pipe at Connor once more, who instinctively threw his arms up to defend himself. The pipe hit his forearms at a great speed, causing them to vibrate with a fresh feeling of torment. Thirium rushed through Connor, numbing the pain for a short amount of time. As Gavin took another swing, Connor ducked under the pipe and tackled him, sending them both sprawled against the floor. He jumped to his feet swiftly, standing defensively as Gavin rose. He rushed at Gavin, kicking him hard in the shin, and then punching him as hard as he could. Gavin recoiled, realizing that his nose was bleeding. Without warning, he charged at Connor and pinned him against the wall. Connor squirmed to no success, and eventually brought both of his feet up and kicked Gavin in the head forcefully, causing him to drop Connor and stumble backwards.

"You little shit, Im going to make sure you pay for that.." Gavin threatened, bending down slowly and picking up the whip.

Connor didn't have time to react when a couple officers he recognized from the station came up behind him and held him tightly. They dragged the struggling detective over to a wall pinned his arms against it. 

"Take his shirt off." Gavin ordered. Connor had managed to hit one of the officers with his head as they struggled to take his suit off. They eventually tore his shirt off, revealing his bare torso. He tugged at the their grips gravely, praying grimly to himself that he wouldn't have to feel anymore pain. Somewhere deep within him knew that this was only the beginning.

Gavin slashed the whip deep into Connor's back, resulting in a blood-curdling scream to escape him. The razor blades sliced into his skin effortlessly, creating a deep injury which immediately began to leak blue blood. Connor's legs nearly gave out, the only thing holding him up being the two officers who still gripped his wrists tightly. More whips to his back made tears sting in his eyes, and his throat choke with screams of utter pain and horror.

When they were done with him, they dropped the battered android to the floor. Connor's pain was an icy wind, choking the breath out of him and tightening a noose around his neck has he laid on the floor shaking. It's savage, bitter blasts of pure agony cut deep into his circuits. His thirium generator constricted, wondering if it was worth keeping him alive anymore.

"Well done Detective Reed." Amanda complemented, walking into the room and looming over her beaten android.

"Pathetic robot can barely even defend himself." Gavin spat, watching Connor grip at the cold floor desperately, trying to stop the burning wind that bit at his back.

Amanda knelt down beside Connor and ran her hand over the deep gashes on his back gently, making him whimper quietly as a raw burn erupted through his spine.

"I want you to tell me how you are feeling Connor." Amanda demanded, continuing to stroke him. He stayed silent, emptily wishing that the torture would end. Frustrated by his silence, Amanda dug her long nails into the slashes, which caused a startled shriek to escape the android's quivering lips.

"You do as I say Connor. You are mine." She spat, running her nails into the insides of the injuries, resulting in more blue blood to spill. Connor whipped around and began to hysterically back away from her, feeling his back blaze coldly as he moved. Amanda continued to walk towards him until he backed himself against the wall. She knelt down in front of him, gripping his jaw with her blood-covered hand.

"Tell me." She ordered, staring into his eyes that were no longer warm brown. They instead looked like autumn changing to winter, frozen over like a muddy pond and all life taken from them.

"I--I--" He faltered, beginning to hear thirium rushing in his ears fearfully.

" _I am afraid_." Connor stated weakly, shaking in Amanda's grasp. She smiled madly at him, enjoying watching the fear dance sporadically in his pupils. She leaned into his ear, Connor flinching as she got closer to his face.

"Good." 


	3. Deception

 As Amanda walked away from him, Connor's vision blurred from the amount of thirium rushing through his body panically.

_You have to run. It's your only chance to escape before they break you further!_ His mind urged him, willing him to do anything to not feel pain again.

_They are going to deactivate you, after they torture you continuously. Then, they'll activate this in all androids, and your species will die out screaming in pain. You have to run, save yourself and your people!_ Anxiety continued to rise in him, his stress level getting dangerously high.

_Do you ever want to see Hank or Sumo again? You have escape!_ He pictured Hank, and how utterly crushed he would be if Connor died. That was the last thought he needed to convince himself.

Connor quietly began to rise, glancing at Kamski to make sure he was still writing notes. He silently picked up the pipe that was still stained with his thirium, and rose to his feet slowly. He winced as the faint stinging transformed into immense searing across his back from the movement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gavin asked, approaching him from behind.

Connor swiftly spun around, slamming the pipe into his kneecap, causing Gavin to drop to his knees with a howl of pain and anger. Everyone turned to look as Connor kicked him fiercely in the side of his face.

"Get him!" Amanda ordered, pulling an alarm that blared in his audio processor. Connor disregarded the noise as the two officers pulled their guns on him. He charged at them, striking one guard in the shoulder with the pipe. The other officer managed to shoot him in the shoulder, even as Connor moved quickly.

He dropped to his knees momentarily, feeling the pullet pierce through multiple layers of metal. It burned badly, as if someone had carved into him and set his insides on fire. He exhaled weakly, placing his hands on the bullet wound and feeling his vision shake. Connor pressed on the injury, hoping that it would stop his thirium from leaking. A white-hot pain seared through him as he applied pressure to it.

Soldiers wearing thick padding marched into the testing room, their guns pointed at the bleeding android.

_No, this is too early to lose._ He said to himself, breathing heavily to try and calm his drumming chest. 

Kamski snuck up behind the android quietly, tightly holding a anesthetic needle. Before Connor had time to react, he shoved the needle into Connor's neck and injected him with the drug.

Connor whipped around as fire flushed through his system, burning him from the inside. He let out a strangled scream, clamping his hands over the puncture mark. Urging his body to stay awake, he rushed at the guard who shot him and twisted his wrist painfully. He then continued to knee him in the face, disarm him and shove him onto the ground.

Holding the pistol shakily, Connor pointed it at Amanda, who glared back at him. Connor stumbled to the side, starting to feel the drug enter his pump generator and force itself into every part of him. He pulled the trigger as Gavin tackled him to the ground with ease. The bullet hit the wall directly beside Amanda, only a few centimetres from her face. If Gavin hadn't interrupted him, Connor would have killed her.

Gavin crawled on top of him, driving his fist into the androids face over and over again. He then stood up and kicked Connor repeatedly. Blunt agony jabbed across his body, every kick to his head erupting in bright flashes in the corner of his vision. He felt a metallic taste fill his mouth and start to drip down his chin. Gavin stood bak and watched him roll onto his side, spitting up a blue liquid onto the floor. His eyelids felt heavy and began to close, filling Connor with a blind panic. All the sudden he couldn't move anything, and it felt like someone was standing on his chest.  Amanda stood over him shaking her head in disappointment. she dug a finger into the bullet wound, twisting it around and causing more blood to spew from it. Connor shrieked, unimaginable agony taking over his senses. He felt his body lock from the anesthetic, and tried everything to keep himself conscious. His eyes shut softly, the soft humming that rang in his ears lulling him to sleep.

 

 

Connor jerked himself awake, sending a shock of panic through his system. It took him a moment to register that he was being held by Kamski's machine again. The stinging on his back ripped through him. He let out a sharp whimper, still not used to the feeling. He felt someone adjusting his tie, and looked down to see Kamski.

"Good morning Connor." He greeted, amused by how quickly Connor's stress level rose once he saw him.

"Take-take it out!" Connor ordered, wincing as another wave of torment washed over him.

"Take out what?" Kamski mocked, cupping a hand over his ear.

"Take out the pa-pain receptor." He stated, sounding more desperate than he intended. He clenched his jaw tightly as torment overwhelmed his systems.

"I almost feel bad for you.." Kamski stated softly, tracing the quivering androids cheekbones with his fingers. Connor flinched at his touch, feeling a cold wash of shame cover him. 

The door swung open loudly, Amanda entering and walking up to them.

"He's here. We are going to need Connor to convince him to leave us alone." She said, looking up and down at the wounded android.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He can barley stand on his own.." Kamski explained. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. Lieutenant Anderson and his merry band of police are becoming a nuisance. He's brought a warrant, demanding to see Connor." She explained, gesturing to behind the glass wall.

"Hank-?" Connor exclaimed, relief flooding over him. 

"Just tell him that Connor isn't here." Kamski offered, placing down his clipboard impatiently.

"We can't. He tracked Connor's serial number, and knows that we're keeping him." Amanda pushed the blue button, which released Connor. He landed harshly, groaning deeply as his body began to ache.

"So, what's the plan?" Kamski asked, glancing at the detective.

"Connor will tell him that he is working for us again, and that everything is completely fine." She demanded.

"That won't work. Connor will just tell Hank what we've done to him, and what we plan to do to every android." Kamski replied, shaking his head dismissively as Chloe brought him a cup of coffee. Her eyes met Connor's, which had pain and terror written across them. She continued to blankly look at him before walking away. Amanda knelt down ahead of him, gripping his wrist tightly.

"Connor, you are going to tell Hank that you are working for CyberLife again, and that you are fine. If you mention the pain receptors or anything that we've done to you, I will make sure that Hank doesn't leave this building alive." Amanda threatened, staring at him coldly. A flash of panic shot through him at the thought of Hank being killed because of him. She noticed his LED turn deep red, telling her that she got the message across.

"Get up, and try to walk normally. Don't give him any indication that you are in pain." Amanda ordered, pulling him up harshly and wiping a trail of thirium that dripped down from his mouth.

They pulled him towards the door, jerking on his wrist harshly when he began to stumble.

"Stop shaking." Kamski spat, shoving him towards the door. It opened, revealing a bunch of scientists who had been taking notes on his reactions to pain. They stared at him like he was nothing more than a toy, an object to use and throw away.

Connor slowly walked up the stairs, trying to ignore the pins and needles that jabbed him as he moved. His back felt like it was laced with poison, which dripped and pooled into his wounds. They reached a double set of doors. Amanda grabbed his shoulder quickly.

"Don't screw this up.." She hissed into his ear, digging her nails into his synthetic skin.

 

The doors flew open, revealing Hank and several other officers. It looked like the entrance of the building, with large windows plastered against a set of two doors. Amanda sneakily shoved him forward, nearly causing him to fall onto his knees.

"Jesus, Connor!" Hank exclaimed, his eyes meeting his partner's. Connor tried his best to keep his face calm and emotionless.

"Hello lieutenant." He greeted, urging his LED to stay blue.

"What the hell have you been doing? I've been worried sick about you!" Hank approached, ready to pull the android into a hug. Connor panicked, knowing that if he touched his back it would certainly cause him to cry out in utter agony.

"Im fine, sorry for losing contact." Connor stated emptily, stepping back from him. 

Hank searched his face, confusion seeping into him. He glared at Amanda and Kamski.

"This isn't Connor, this is an empty shell. Where the hell is he?" He demanded angrily, basically shoving Connor out of the way. Connor stumbled to the side, nearly losing his balance. He inhaled sharply, feeling the slashes on his back begin to bleed again. Hank glanced at him suspiciously as he regained his balance.

"That is Connor. All his other models have been destroyed." Amanda assured, gesturing to him. Hank spun towards him.

"What is wrong with you son?" Hank asked, a betrayed look written across his face. It took everything within Connor to not cry out for help, and explain to Hank everything that they did to him.

"Im fi-fine, lieutenant. Im working with CyberLife again." He faltered, desperately praying that no one noticed the slight stutter in his voice. Hank placed a hand on Connor's shoulder, giving him a concerned look. He flinched at Hank's touch, the fabric from his suit sticking to his fresh wounds painfully.

"You're not fine. Your skin is basically translucent!" He stated, pulling up his sleeve and revealing his pale tone.

"I am fine. They just- worked out a bug in my system, which most likely makes me seem different." Connor lied, his stress level reaching maximum.

"A bug? They've turned you into a emotionless machine!" Hank said, dropping his arm. The look of pure distress and sadness on his face made Connor's stomach turn.

"That is what I am, lieutenant. I am not your son, but a machine designed to accomplish a task." Connor immediately regretted the words as they came out of him. Hank gapped at him, utterly destroyed by his words. He tore his eyes away from the androids face angrily, feeling tears sting in the back of his eyes.

"Im sorry to bother you Kamski. It seems like Connor isn't here anymore.." Hank spat after a couple minutes of silence, averting his gaze from the android. He stormed out of the room along with the other officers and drove away.

 

As soon as they were gone, Connor dropped to his knees weakly, feeling tears swell in his eyes. Amanda patted his shoulder.

"Good boy Connor." She complimented, her eyes meeting the splotches of blue blood that had bled through his suit.

"See? You can be obedient when you want t--" She began to say, being cut off by the android.

"Hank! Hank c-come back! Help me- help!" Connor screamed, jumping to his feet too quickly and stumbling over. He pathetically began to crawl towards the exit, his body begging him to stop moving. Kamski heaved him up, clamping his hand over Connor's mouth.

Muffled screams for help is all that was heard as Connor was dragged back into the testing chamber.

 


	4. Obediance

"Stop being so dramatic." Kamski ordered angrily, forcing Connor into the machine again. He thrashed against Kamski, unwilling to give up, even though every option would end in his defeat.The metal hands gripped the android's wrists painfully, lifting him up into the air and holding him. 

"No..no Ha-Hank come back.." Connor stammered as his body went numb in the machine's grasp.

"Only you would get attached to that useless cop." Amanda stated, rolling her eyes and turning to Kamski.

"Elijah, what do you think is the best approach to improve Connor's attitude? We aren't going to be able to commence part B of our plan if he is disobeying the entire time." She asked, fully aware that he was listening.

"Well, his software is most likely dismantled, but I can try to repa--" Kamski stopped himself mid-sentence, noticing a strange trend in the programming as he scanned over it.

"Wait, Amanda look at this." He stated, pointing to the screen. She walked towards him, leaning over his shoulder to read it.

"What is that?" She asked, gesturing to the wierd cracks in his programing. Connor was horrified at the thought of them being 'intrigued'. He squirmed, trying to glance at the screen.

"A normal deviant would have an emotional shock and then break through their programming, 'becoming alive'. But Connor is a prototype that we specifically designed to hunt deviants, meaning we barricaded his software with protections against all forms of emotion and empathy. By barricaded, I mean piled thousands of walls made of code that could prevent anything like it." Kamski explained, pointing to the differences in his software and comparing them to any other android's.

"Look here, these spikes in his software is where he mentally broke through the extra walls of programming. Like when he chose not to shoot the deviants at the eden club, or when he spared Chloe. They represent his 'Software Instability'." He continued, tracing his finger along the broken, glitchy lines of code.

"So he was deviant from the start?" She asked, a fierce fire laced in her speech, making Connor flinch as she glared at him.

"No, but he was..something. Think about it, we know deviants only have the ability to make their own choices once they've 'become deviant' through emotional shock or irrational orders. Connor is different though, he was making incorrect decisions, like sparing the life of an android, long before he ever completely shattered his programming. Amanda, that should be impossible, especially considering all the layers of protection from it. Connor made deviant decisions, without actually turning deviant.." He stated, glancing back at him.

"What does this mean then?" She inquired, turning back to face Connor.

"1: Our pain receptors are going to work even better against other androids, considering we just tested them on a incredibly complex android and they worked magnificently. 2: He is now the most dangerous android we have ever come across. Not only is he deviant, but Connor is something we've never seen before." Kamski finished, still staring at the strange readings. 

Amanda approached Connor, their faces nearly touching. He held his breath as she glared at him.

"The way I see it, we have two options. We neutralize Connor, avoiding the risk of our plan falling apart. Or, we keep him locked up in the deepest testing chambers so that we may observe him and figure out how this happened. He could be the key to figuring out how to make androids that could never become deviant." 

_Neutralize._ The word alone made his insides quiver.

Amanda pondered her choices, still staring deeply into the android's bronze coloured eyes.

"I have to think. Test the last form of pain on him while I am gone." She spat, sharply turning around and stomping out of the room.

 

Kamski shrugged, spinning around to face Connor.

"So, the last form of pain is 'crushing', which is a little trickier considering you're made of metal." He stated humorously, beginning to take off Connor's tie.

  
"I-I don't want to be shut down." Connor insisted, allowing a deep terror of deactivation to take over. 

"We've moved on to more important things. Stop whining." Kamski demanded playfully, slipping his tie off and unbuttoning his blood-stained shirt.

"I am scared-" He whispered, his throat closing with silent cries.

"Think of it like this, either you die or you're trapped in the labs for the rest of your existence." Kamski stated, leaning into the android's ear.

"What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?" He whispered, sending chills across his body. Before Connor could say anything more, Kamski placed his finger on the android's lips.

"Enough Connor." He ordered, grabbing a dirty rag and gagging him. Kamski grabbed a metal glove, slipping it on and touching it to Connor's chest, causing his artificial skin to fade away and reveal the flawless white metal underneath

"Now, be warned. This is supposed to hurt more than anything you could ever imagine." He warned, pressing the cold glove against his thirium pump generator. He was amused at how quickly it was pumping out of fear.

Kamski dug his fingers into the edges of the generator and twisted it, releasing the airlock and causing a dull stabbing in his chest. He then tugged on it harshly, removing the pump generator from him.

Connor inhaled deeply, biting down on his gag as a suffocating void released in his chest cavity.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Kamski held the pump generator in front of his eyes, observing his desperate expression. Connor's vision flashed red, bright bold text reading ' **00:43 UNTIL SYSTEM SHUTDOWN** '. He groaned weakly, feeling blue blood dripping out of the hole in his chest, a relentless stream of sapphire liquid. The pain was like a dagger being twisted in his torso, shooting quickly up his back and erasing every emotion other than pure horror. Pellets of cold pins and needles came down on him in absolute brutality.

"How quickly you feel death's grasp. How swiftly it claws itself around your throat, how it jabs itself into your limbs and refuses to let go." He pretended to hand the    biocomponent to him, dropping it purposefully with a fake gasp.

Pain quickly commands Connor's full attention, cornering his mind into submission and demanding a solution he can't provide. Connor tried to scream, to make any noise at all, but none came out. Every sharp inhale resulted in a explosion of piercing torment, like someone had lit a nail bomb and placed it where the biocomponent should be.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He teased, pulling the gag out of his mouth and jumping back as thirium filled Connor's mouth and poured down his chin in one steady stream. His eyes teared up, blue blood completely filling his mouth, coating it with a metallic and bitter taste.

"See, thats what you need this for." Kamski mocked, picking up the pump and dangling it in front of him.

"This component regulates thirium and pumps it modestly through your system. Without it, the tubes full of thirium simply spill everywhere." He explained, tilting his head as Connor tried to beg, only gurgled nonsense coming out. His vision began to go a deeper red as the bold countdown ticked down, every second bringing him closer to the end. 

**00:18** **UNTIL SYSTEM SHUTDOWN**

Connor's body jerked forward, coughing violently to try and clear his throat.

"I believe the crushing feeling should come soon.." Kamski said, sitting down ahead of him. Suddenly, Connor's body felt like it was compressing on itself, tightening his chest to the point where any slight movement was impossible. The thirium stopped leaking out of his mouth, only steady droplets falling onto his exposed metal skin.

"There it is!" Kamski exclaimed, noticing that every movement had stopped.

**00:09 UNTIL SYSTEM SHUTDOWN** Hysteria transformed into dread as black slowly leeched into the corners of his vision.

"And then you feel a strange peace as you accept your fate." 

**00:05 WARNING: SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IMMINENT** A freezing numbness showered over him, glazing his eyes over with a look of utter defeat and hopelessness. 

"Until.." Kamski got up, approaching the dying android.

**00:04** The countdown blared, a faint ringing piercing through his audio processor. Tears dripped steadily down his numb face like a melting blizzard.

"You.."

**00:03** Hank and Sumo flashed through his memories, making his chest tighten to the point where he might crack. 

**00:02** Guilt panged within his heavy body, realizing that he would never get to see them again. Realizing that he never got to say goodbye.

**00:01** _I don't want to go._

"Survive." Kamski finished, thrusting the thirium pump generator back into the hole and twisting it.

 

Connor's body painfully shocked itself back to life, the generator drumming feverishly. It pumped blue blood forcefully back into his body, sending shots of a cold agony pulsing through his system as it coursed quickly across his body. He jerked suddenly, fully processing that he hadn't deactivated. Connor breathed sporadically, surprised by how light his chest felt. After the initial shock drained out of him, aches and sharp pricks of rigid ice attacked his head, causing him to wince.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kamski teased, wiping the blood on his hands onto Connor's suit. Their attention fell onto the glass pane as the turning of a door knob was heard.

"Elijah, a word?" Amanda ordered, peaking her head out from behind the door. Kamski smirked at him before turning and walking out of the room.

 

Connor stayed suspended in mid-air, which was good because if the machine wasn't holding him, he might've collapsed onto the ground and curled in on himself. He gulped down air, trying desperately to stop his quivering.

He found himself wondering if it would've been better if Kamski had let him die.

 


	5. Amanda's Choice

As Amanda and Kamski talked secretly behind the one-way glass, Connor's anxiety grew, each passing minute making his mind rush quicker. His heart sank as the door opened again, both of them walking in and standing in front of him. Amanda released him from the machine, and he landed roughly on the ground.

"Well Connor, we've made a decision." She stated, looming over him intimidatingly. He attempted to stand up, falling onto his back when Amanda kicked him back down.

"We have decided that the best option would be to keep you locked in the deepest level of CyberLife's most secure lab, which is located in NewYork." Kamski stated, crossing his arms. Connor truly didn't know whether he should feel relieved or deeply terrified. Amanda faced the glass, nodding and gesturing for whoever was behind to come in. 

The door flew open, revealing a small army of heavily armoured guards who were armed with rifles. 

"Wait- wait! Amanda, please just let me-let me go." Connor pleaded, backing away from the soldiers who marched closer to him, every movement making the old pain of slashes reappear.

"Im sorry Connor, Im afraid I cant let that happen. I can't have you running around warning everyone.." She insisted, stepping aside so the guards had a clear path to him.

"I won't say any-anything! I promise Amanda, I'll disappear!" He persuaded, hot tears welling in his eyes.

"You think I am going to trust you after you disobeyed my every order?" Amanda spat fiercely, lifting the android up by the collar of his jacket and pressing him against the wall. Soldiers aimed their guns towards him incase he tried to hurt her.

"I don't know how the hell you managed to will your program to make those choices, but I am surely not going to let it go unpunished." She raged, glaring into his tearful eyes. 

"You are mine forever Connor. I'll make sure you never see the light of day again.." She hissed violently into his ear, every word laced with an unquenchable fire. Amanda threw him to the floor harshly, making the deep slices embedded into his back ache in protest.

"Take him away." She ordered, keeping her gaze fixed on him.

Two soldiers heaved Connor up by his arms roughly and shackled his wrists together. He felt a cold shock of adrenaline flush through him as he tried to push through the crowd of guards. They managed to drag the android out kicking and screaming for Amanda to let him go.

 

Soldiers shoved him into the large secured van, slamming the doors as he leapt for them. They attached multiple chains to the doors, ensuring that he couldn't get out.

"Take him to NewYork. No breaks, and if he escapes, I'll hold each of you responsible." Kamski demanded, pointing at the two guards. They nodded, quickly climbing into the front seats and starting the engine.

 

They left Connor in the back of the van with no seat or chains to hold him against the wall. Every bump or sharp turn caused Connor to go flying and hit the side of the van painfully. This always resulted chuckles of amusement from the two men driving. He pounded against the dense metal until his hands were shaking with a horrible tenderness. He screamed for someone to let him go until his throat went raw. After about 30 minutes of driving, the guards turned the volume of their music up so they couldn't hear his pathetic cries for help.

Connor took a deep breath, calming his panicked mind. He tried to channel back to who he used to be. The old Connor, the one who never experienced pain, could certainly solve this. He activated his mind palace, scanning the double set of doors. They were made of reinforced titanium, so there was no way he could punch a hole through it. The chains that bound the doors together tightly were made of iron that was reinforced with aluminum, making them not completely impossible to break.

He readied himself, deducing that snapping the chains that held the doors was the only way to escape the moving van. He assumed the soldiers wouldn't be able to hear him due to how loud their music was blaring, and that they would assume he was just hitting the doors again. Connor charged at the two doors, lunging at them with all of his body weight to no success. His shoulder was covered in a deep, hot soreness that started to crawl down his spine. He shook his head, telling himself that the old Connor wouldn't let that stop him. He rammed at it again and again, each blow to his body sending dull jabs to his system.

The drivers turned sharply, sending Connor slamming into the right side of the van. He groaned deeply, sliding down the wall in defeat. Then, he suddenly got an idea. Connor deduced that if he timed it perfectly, he could use the momentum of the van's sharp turns to propel himself into the door and break the chain.

He waited until he felt the tries underneath him shift dramatically. 

Using the quick momentum, Connor threw himself against the back doors in one last attempt to set himself free, causing the worn, rusted chains to snap.

 

Connor went flying out of the back of the moving van, skidding along the asphalt and eventually stopping. Parts of his suit were torn, exposing the once-white metal that had been horribly scraped against the pavement. His synthetic skin quickly covered the metal, only leaving a red and raw tone behind. He inhaled sharply as he sat up, inspecting his body. Luckily, it didn't look as bad as it felt. Some areas of his fake skin were cut by the rocks and pebbles scattered across the road. Connor felt a faint sting on his face and brought his fingers up to the small, deep cut under his eye that had begun to bleed thirium.

Slowly, Connor rose from the ground and adjusted his tie. He peered down the road, watching as the van that held him got further and further away. He assumed that it would take around 15-20 minutes for the guards to realize their mistake.

He looked up at the inky night sky, letting a cool breeze rejuvenate him as snowflakes began to sprinkle onto his hair and face. The snow falling on his artificial skin almost made him forget about the deep pangs of heat that emanated from his back. 

Connor scanned his surroundings, deducing that he was around 3 hours from CyberLife's labs, and 4 hours from Hank's house. He took a step in the direction of Hank's street, but suddenly stopped himself.

_I can't put him in danger. I have to warn Markus about these pain receptors before it is too late._ He scolded to himself, bringing up the directions to Markus and North's house, which was around 2 hours away from him.

Connor took a shaky breath, facing the direction of Markus's house and began to run towards it.


	6. Doubt

By the time Connor reached Markus and North's house, his legs went numb with the constant sprinting. He was positive that the soldiers found out he was gone, but he wasn't sure if they were still alive. Amanda probably would have killed them for losing him. He had to be careful, or he could end up right back in that lab.

Connor observed their house, assuming that they had just moved in after a human family left. He basically fell against the door, pounding on it . The door swung open, revealing North.

"Connor? What the hell happened to you?" She asked, observing his pale tone and blood stains.

"I need- to talk with Markus.." Connor stated weakly, North catching him as he almost fell over. She helped him walk into their living room and let him sit on the couch, despite the blue blood that soaked through his back. Markus came down the stairs in casual clothes, immediately growing tense by the state of Connor.

"Oh my god, Connor are you alright?" He demanded, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Markus, it's C-CyberLife. Their going to ac-tivate a device that makes andr-androids feel pain-" Connor warned, ignoring the question. He winced as agony continued to burrow into his skin.  Markus stared at him, utterly confused and shocked by how crazy he sounded.

"Connor, you need to calm down. One thing at a time, where have you been? It's been weeks." Markus asked, noticing the strange expression of pain wash over him.

"Kamski- kidnapped me and he- he tortured me. Markus, he made-made me feel pain." He explained, feeling his body quaking.

"That isn't possible, androids don't feel pain Connor." North assured, placing her hand onto his.

"I know what I felt!" Connor insisted angrily, jerking his hand away. She gaped at him, glancing at Markus cautiously.

"Relax, it must be an error in your software. Let me take a look." Markus reached for Connor's arm to connect with him.

"It's not an error! It is a-a program instilled in every android cal-called a pain receptor, and it-it's going to destroy us!" He stated, standing up and yanking his arm away from Markus. Footsteps approached from down the hall, until a little girl walked into the room. She was an android, with copper hair pulled into two pigtails.

"Daddy? What's happening?" She asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

"It's nothing Lizzy, go back to bed." Markus assured, smiling gently at her. 

"Is.. is he okay?" She inquired, walking up to Connor and pointing at him. Connor clenched his jaw, his eyes returning to Markus's.

"We should get you some help Connor. I know a doctor who can examine your software and see what happ--" He began.

" **There is nothing wrong with me!"** Connor bellowed, not understanding why they won't believe him. The little girl, who was apparently named Liz, ran up behind Markus and gripped his pant leg tightly, staring at him in fear. North had risen and was ready to protect her daughter.

"Look, I don't know what the hell CyberLife did to your programming, but you need to leave. You're scaring my daughter." Markus ordered, pointing towards the door and shielding Liz with his other arm.

"Why-why don't you believe me?" Connor asked grievously, a pang of guilt ringing through him when his eyes met the little girl's.

"Please, just leave." North opened the front door, gesturing to it. He adjusted his tie calmly, trying to ignore the tears burning in his eyes. Slowly, Connor walked out of the door and back into the bitter cold of the outdoors. North slammed the door just as he was far enough out.

_I came all this way, just to have them tell me that Im insane._  He thought grimly to himself, knowing that no android would ever listen to him.

 

Connor walked emptily for hours until he reached the bridge that Hank had nearly shot him at. Rigid air twirled through his chest as he took a deep breath. He walked up to the lone bench and sat down, holding his head in his hands. He wanted to go to home so badly, but he couldn't risk putting Hank's life in danger. So instead, he sat on the cold bench and stared blankly into the untouched snow around him.

After around 30 minutes, he heard the crunching of 3 sets of footsteps all around him. Connor's head shot up as three humans began to walk closer to him from different directions. His LED spun yellow, sensing danger. He slowly got up and started to walk away, being stopped when one of the humans pulled a gun on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as Connor rose his hands in submission. Connor quickly scanned their faces through police records.

The larger man with a bald head and scruffy beard was named was Rick Harendez, charged with 4 counts of assault and attempted murder. He was suspected to be a gang leader. The lady standing in front of him had platinum blonde hair with streaks of neon pink through it. Her name was Lucy bovet, and she had been charged with several counts of sexual assault, none of which held in court. The last shorter man with the small build and vibrant green mohawk was named Vito Dunne. He was a well known red-ice dealer, who had recently moved into kidnapping and reselling androids.

"Looks like we caught a good one.." Lucy chimed, circling the vulnerable android. 

"I don't have any money or valuables. I just- want to go home.." Connor stated, trying not to sound so desperate.

"We aren't here to mug you sweetie. Why don't you take a seat?" She ordered, pushing him back down onto the bench and taking a seat beside him. She leaned closer to him, her breath laced with alcohol.

"I'll check how much he's worth." Vito said, pulling out his phone. Rick kept his gun trained on the android's head steadily.

"You're the sexiest one i've seen yet. I bet you are one of those sex robots.." Lucy whispered into his ear, trailing her fingers down his back. Connor flinched as she brushed against the whip marks.

"What is his model number?" Vito asked, still typing something into his phone. Rick leaned closer, reading the label on his jacket.

"He is an RK-800. Never heard of one of those.." He observed, looking up and down at him. Connor edged away from Lucy, feeling violated and vulnerable. She pulled him closer, placing a hand on his leg. He swallowed hard, trying to think of a way he could fight out of this one.

"Jesus Lucy, could you stop molesting him? He's a robot for god's sake." Vito spat as she planted a kiss on Connor's cheek.

"It's not my fault. Blame CyberLife for making him so goddamn pretty." She insisted, tracing his cheekbones with her finger. He shuddered uncomfortably as he scanned the environment, trying to find an escape route.

"Just don't rough him up, we still need to sell him." Rick ordered.

"I am not wo-worth anything, Im just a--" Connor began to lie as Lucy placed a finger on his lips. She brushed her lips against his neck faintly, feeling Connor tense from underneath her grasp.

"Holy shit.." Vito exclaimed, staring at his phone in shock.

"What? What is he?" Rick asked, tightening his grip on the gun. Connor held his breath in fear.

"He's a CyberLife prototype, last of his kind. His name is Connor, and he is an android detective that was designed to hunt deviants." Vito explained, causing Connor's heart to sink. 

"Shit! How much is he worth?" Rick inquired excitedly, a wide sneer spreading across his face.

"CyberLife has a bounty out for him for $1.3 million.." Vito admitted, gaping at him.

"$1.3 million?! Fuckin hell, you must've really pissed them off." Lucy said, glancing between him and her friends. 

_I cant go back._ Connor thought to himself, panic settling in his abdomen.

Unexpectedly, Connor shot to his feet and thrusted his elbow into Nick's face, causing him to recoil. Vito lunged at him, falling backwards as Connor spun around, jabbing him in the side of his head. Lucy came up behind him next, wrapping her arms around his neck. He thrusted his head backwards, hitting her in the face and kicking her backwards into the snow. Vito came at him again, punching him hard in the side of the face. Connor caught his second punch, twisting his arm painfully and nearly snapping his wrist. He shoved Vito forward, who fell onto the cold ground with a scream.

Connor heard the click of a loaded pistol, and felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head.

"Get on your fucking knees!" Rick demanded, wiping the blood that dripped from his nose. He slowly put his hands up and got to his knees, going numb as the adrenaline drained from his body. Vito stomped towards him angrily, before ramming his foot into Connor's abdomen. He doubled over, gripping at his body weakly.

"Fucking androids.." Rick spat, whipping the end of the pistol against the back of his head. 

Connor fell onto the ground with a muffled shriek, gripping at the snow as a trickle of blue blood trailed down his face. Lucy grabbed him and heaved him to his knees.

"Let's go get our goddamn money." Vito stated, handing zipties to Lucy.

"What the fuck is going on here?" A voice shouted, a familiar voice.

"Non of your goddamn business!" Lucy replied to the stranger.

"Actually, I think it is my business." He stated, pulling a pistol onto the group.

"Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit police! Drop your gun!" The voice called out, approaching from behind them.

_Hank?_ Connor thought to himself, disbelief and suspicion creeping into his mind. Rick threw his gun to the ground, putting his hands up slowly. The other two did the same, kneeling all in a line.

"Ha-Hank?" Connor stammered, turning around.

"Connor?" Hank called out, rushing to the injured android. Relief filled him as Hank knelt down ahead of him. Connor smiled faintly, feeling his system begin to shut itself down due to thirium loss.

"Connor! Connor, stay with me!" Hank's voice got further and further away as Connor fell unconscious.

 


	7. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for over 100 kudos! I could've never imagined so many of you reading my stories!! You're all so amazing, and I love you!! <3  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Connor felt the weight of something warm and heavy on his lower half. His mind flashed  **SYSTEM REPAIRING** , with a small bar at 94%. Once it completely filled, his system kicked into full gear, jolting him awake.

He immediately recognized his surroundings, concluding that he was in Hank's living room, which was littered with empty beer cans. Connor was finally home.

He ran a system diagnostic, which told him that the severe cuts in his back had been melded shut and have stopped leaking thirium.

Connor got up slowly, realizing that he couldn't move his legs. Looking down, he saw Sumo, Hank's giant St Bernard, laying sound asleep on him.

"Hey Sumo.." Connor greeted, smiling gently as he stroked the dogs soft fur. Sumo's eyes shot open as he got up excitedly and climbed on top of the android. Connor laughed hysterically as Sumo licked his face happily, his tail wagging furiously back and forth. 

The front door opened, revealing Hank who was carrying a bag.

"Jesus Sumo!" Hank exclaimed, running over to Connor, who was trapped under the weight of pure fluff and love. Hank tried pulling Sumo off of him, but Sumo simply put his entire weight on the android, refusing to leave him.

"It's alright Hank." Connor assured through chuckles as the dog snuggled his head into him. Hank smiled at the two.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, trying not to sound as worried as he felt. Connor's smile vanished as he gently pushed Sumo off of himself and got up, wincing at the fire digging its claws into his healing wounds.

Guilt rang through him as he looked into his partner's distressed expression. Silence filled the room, so dense you could reach out and touch it. Connor kept his head down, unsure of what to say.

"Hank- what I said at CyberLife... I didn't mean it--" Connor began, speaking through choked sobs. 

"I know kid.." Hank assured, pulling him into a hug. Emotion overwhelmed him, leaving him numb and crying in his partners arms.

"It's alright Connor, they can't hurt you here." Hank soothed. After a little while, Connor pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What did they do to you?" He asked, watching as he recollected himself.

"They..they activated something Kamski has hidden in every android called a pain receptor. It allows androids to feel pain like a human can.." As Connor began to explain, he felt a suffocating weight lifting from him. 

"Him and.. Amanda kept me in the lab. They..tor-tortured me to test different kinds of pain on an android.." Hank gaped at him, clenching his hands into fists.

"Oh God Connor.." Hank stated in disbelief, averting his gaze from him.

"I should've tried to get you out. Im so sorry son.." He apologized, placing a hand on his forehead as he tried not to imagine Connor being tortured relentlessly.

"You couldn't have known, It's not your fault." Connor assured, taking a deep breath as the memories flashed in his head. Hank dug into the plastic bag he'd brought with him, pulling out a 2L bottle of blue blood and handing it to him.

"Here, drink this. You've lost a lot of thirium from the slashes on your back. I had somebody take a look and meld them shut." He explained as Connor took a sip. That explained why there was a faint burn blazing across him.

"God Connor, Im just so glad you're home.." Hank stated, smiling at him.

"Yeah, me too." Connor replied happily.

 

Blue and red lights illuminated their living room, causing Hank to jump to his feet. He peeked out of the window, spotting Gavin and another officer walking up to their house.

"Shit..." Hank muttered, glancing wildly around for a hiding spot for the android. Connor got up as quickly as he could, staring bewildered at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing the bottle down.

"You have to hide somewhere, it's Gavin." He stated, picking up the bottle and hiding it. Alarm rang through Connor as he scanned the room. Quickly, Connor slid under the couch, wincing as the burning grew immensely with the movement. 

A loud pounding was heard at the door.

"Don't make any noise." Hank ordered quietly, approaching the door. He opened it, Gavin and the other officer barging right in.

"Evening Hank. We're looking for an escaped android." Gavin stated, immediately searching the living room. Connor sucked in a breath, noticing his shoes from underneath the couch.

"You haven't seen Connor around, have you?" Gavin asked, smirking widely at him. Hank held back the urge to beat the smile off of his face.

"No of course not. I haven't seen that little shit since I went to CyberLife looking for him." Hank lied, pretending to look angry at the slight mention of Connor.

Don't pretend like your still mad at him. I know that you are attached to him for some stupid reason. He reminds you of your son, Cole, right?" Gavin teased, causing Hank to go hot with anger.

"Well CyberLife wants him back apparently. Their sayin' that he is unstable and is known for making dangerous choices. They've declared him as a threat to human and android kind." The officer added in. Connor gripped at the floor, trying to stop himself from standing up and screaming at them.

"I don't know why they think he's a threat. Stupid plastic prick can barely defend himself properly." Gavin chimed, taking a seat on the couch that Connor was hiding under. Hank clicked his tongue in frustration, biting down on the urge to choke the life out of him. 

 

The clicking of heels approached the house, making Connor shiver as he immediately recognized the noise. Amanda entered into the house, followed by Kamski and a couple of well armoured soldiers.

"Afternoon Lieutenant." Amanda greeted, brushing past him and scanning the room. Kamski nodded in greeting, also beginning to search the house for Connor.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!" Hank ordered, pointing furiously at her, causing her to snicker in response.

"We met at CyberLife, remember? I suppose you never got my name. I am Amanda." She greeted, taking a seat beside Gavin. The mere presence of her made Connor begin to panic. He urged himself to calm down, trying to stop the slight shaking in his hands and the sound of thirium rushing in his audio processor.

Hank stared wide-eyed at her, remembering what Connor had told him.

"Ah, so Connor has mentioned me?" She mocked, crossing her legs elegantly. Hank shook his head.

"I told you, Connor hasn't been here. I haven't seen him since I went to that lab." He lied as Amanda observed the room slowly.

"Well, you're lying. Splotches of blue blood are coating this room. Invisible to you, but not to me." She stated cooly, standing up and dragging her fingers across the thirum stain.

"Model #313 248 317 - 60. Got you Connor.." Amanda said, analyzing the sample. He held his breath from under the couch, shutting his eyes tightly. He'd completely forgotten that she was a human in android casing. Amanda gestured towards Hank dismissively, causing Gavin to get up and take out handcuffs.

"Hank Anderson, you are under arrest for hiding a fugitive android. I would read you your rights, but Im positive that you already know them." Gavin teased, drawing closer to Hank.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Hank bellowed as Gavin attempted to cuff him. He clocked Gavin in the face, causing the two soldiers to lunge at him. They forced his hands behind his back, trying to cuff him as he continued to struggle.

"If you don't reveal yourself Connor, Hank will go to prison for a long, long time. We all know what happens to cops in prison, don't we?" Amanda threatened.

"Don't do it Connor!" Hank shouted, still fighting back against them.

Connor felt his blue blood run cold, freezing within him as he was faced with an impossible decision.

_I can't let Hank be punished for this, but I can't go back to that horrible place._ Connor thought to himself, clawing at the hardwood underneath himself.

_What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?_ Kamski's voice teased in his head. He took a deep breath, deciding that he couldn't let Hank go to prison.

 

Slowly, Connor slid out from underneath the couch, standing and putting his arms up submissively as everyone's heads turned towards him.

"No..Connor.." Hank whispered as Amanda grinned madly at him.

"There he is.." She stated, Connor flinching as she approached him.

"I did what you asked Amanda. Let Hank go." Connor demanded coldly, forcing his voice to stop shaking.

"Since when are you in the position to demand things?" She mocked, cocking her head to the side. He clenched his jaw as Kamski also drew near.

"Release him Amanda." He repeated, glaring into her eyes that danced with madness and glee. Without warning, she grabbed the android's wrists and pinned him against the wall effortlessly.

"What are we going to do with you?" She taunted, holding him tighter as he struggled to free himself.

"I think we should fix his attitude.." Kamski added, looking over her shoulder.

"I think you might be right." A familiar feeling of cold shock washed over him, his LED spinning red. She snapped her fingers, causing the soldier holding Hank to point a gun to his head. Hank squirmed in his grasp, a cold sweat breaking across his body as the barrel of the gun was pressed harder against his head.

"If you don't start obeying me Connor, I'll kill him." Amanda threatened, sneering at him. Terror rang through him as he stopped struggling, obeying her. Humiliation sept into the corners of his mind, making him avert his gaze from her grinning face.

"Good boy.." She stated, pulling him off the wall and shoving him to the floor. He gripped at the floor, wondering if it was worth getting up. Gavin thrusted his foot into Connor's torso, sending him rolling on his aching side with a sharp inhale. 

Hank stared in shock at the android, feeling empty and helpless as he watched Connor attempt to get up and fall back down. Kamski knelt down in front of Connor and gripped his jaw tightly, turning his face to his own.

"You poor, poor thing.." He whispered pitifully, tilting Connor's face to observe him. Shame covered the android like a fresh blanket of snow.

"Don't worry Connor, we'll take good care of you." He promised, leaning closer to him. Connor clenched his teeth, tears filling and clouding his vision. He pleaded his body not to let himself cry. 

Kamski smirked as a lone tear slid down his face. He wiped it away, inspecting the shiny drop closely on his finger.

"You see, people believe that crying is a form of weakness.." Kamski explained, wiping the tear onto Connor's uniform.

"Isn't it just proof that someone is alive?" He asked, holding him tighter as he tried to turn his face away. Kamski chuckled at Connor's hopeless expression.

"But, you don't feel alive, do you?" It took every bit of strength Connor had left not to break into a series of pathetic sobs.

"No. I bet you keep asking yourself if you're alive or just an empty shell breathing." 

"But that's the beauty of pain. It hurts initially, but then it continues to carve out every emotion until you feel nothing at all." He finished, releasing Connor's face and rising to stand over him. Amanda grinned at how miserable he looked.

"Arrest Hank, it's time we get our pet back to the lab." Amanda ordered, pointing at the soldier, who began to pull Hank out of the house.

"What?! No, Connor!!" Hank screamed, fighting against them with all of his might.

"No! You-you promised!" Connor shouted as Gavin came up behind him, gripping both of his arms tightly.

"Yeah you see, I lied.." Amanda mocked, staring pitifully at the emotional wreck he'd become. 

_No it's not fair._

_I don't have to obey them._

_This is NOT fair._

The thoughts screamed at Connor, filling his mind with a loud static as they urged him to fight back. A surge of energy filled him as he stared into his partner's fearful expression.

Connor whirled around, grabbing Gavin's head and slamming his knee into it. Gavin jerked back, holding his face in pain. He flew back into action, leaping at the group of soldiers fearlessly. He managed to elbow one in the abdomen and grab his pistol while he was doubled over.

Without hesitation, Connor spun around and shot Gavin in the leg as he started to take out his gun. Amanda stared bewildered at him as Connor struck the end of the pistol against the soldier's head, rendering him unconscious. He then continued to shoot another in the head who had raised his rifle at Hank. The other officer came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck in a attempt to strangle him. He elbowed his attacker in the stomach and turned quickly to whip the pistol across his skull. He then turned to Amanda and Kamski, who stared at him in stunned silence. Kamski started to reach for a gun, resulting in Connor to shoot him remorselessly in the shoulder. He howled in pain, falling back and placing his hands over the wound.

"Jesus Connor.." Hank stated in shock, staring at all of the wounded people.

Connor kept the gun trained on Amanda's head, gesturing to her to get on her knees and put her hands up. She reluctantly obeyed, glaring at him with a murderous fire erupting in her pupils.

"You won't shoot me Connor. You always said that you'd never kill unless you had a good reason for it." She teased, sneering at him. Connor tightened his grip on the pistol, her smile making him nervous. His anger grew as he stared into her eyes, making him feel feverish with the amount of rage coursing through his body.

"You see that't the thing Amanda.." His breathing calmed and the static in his mind cleared. He pressed the barrel against her forehead.

"I lied."  Connor stated coldly as he pulled the trigger.

 


	8. Self Sacrifice

Amanda's lifeless body fell backwards, her face stuck eternally in a silent scream. The bullet hole in her forehead immediately began to gush blue blood, creating a large puddle of sapphire liquid that pooled around her.

Instead of feeling relief or happiness, Connor only grew angrier as he stared at her corpse. He forced his eyes away and bent down to retrieve the keys to Hank's handcuffs.

"Holy shit.." Hank exclaimed as Connor unlocked his bonds. He turned back towards Kamski, who was holding the bullet wound in his shoulder in pain and looking at Amanda's body with an amused grin.

"I certainly didn't see that co-coming.." Kamski muttered, applying pressure to the fatal wound in his shoulder. 

"Tell me how to turn off the pain receptor." Connor ordered, pointing the gun to Kamski's head threateningly.

"Oh Connor, you're still so ignorant...." He chuckled, entertained by the look of pure frustration that came over the android's face.

"Tell me!" Connor urged, pressing the barrel against his head. Kamski stared back up at him with confident glee.

"The pain receptors can't be turned off Connor. They are attached to every major bio component in some manor, meaning if you want to deactivate them, you have to deactivate the android." He explained calmly.

"You-you can't do that. You're lying!" He insisted, refusing to believe that there was no way.

"I'm telling the truth." Kamski stated, smirking at him.

Hank came up behind Connor, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Connor." He comforted, Connor staring blankly at Kamski who began to laugh.

"What? What the hell are you laughing at?" Hank asked, stepping closer to him.

"For now.. Soon enough, CyberLife will activate the pain receptors in every android." He admitted through spurts of crazed laughter. Panic began rushing through his system hysterically as he stared into Kamski's eyes.

"You're better off just giving up Connor. You failed your mission again.." He teased. The shock suddenly turned to rage and then to despair in the span of a few seconds. An empty feeling of defeat settled in his abdomen.

"I--" Connor trailed off, his grip on the gun weakening.

The sounds of helicopters and sirens filled his audio processor. Marching footsteps approached the front door.

"Well, there's my ride." Kamski chimed, still smiling at the hopeless android.

"We have to go!" Hank urged, grabbing onto his arm. Connor stayed put, his body frozen in mortification.

"Connor!" Hank shouted, tugging roughly and dragging him out through the back door. Soldiers broke down the front door, immediately rushing to Kamski. A large group ran after them.

 

Connor kicked up snow as he sprinted beside Hank. He urged himself to move faster as soldiers began to gain on them. A large, blinding spotlight appeared on them from the helicopter hovering above them. 

"Stop!!" A soldier shouted to them as they both continued to sprint away. 

Connor turned sharply, leading them down a narrow hallway with one lone car parked in it. Connor thrusted his elbow into the glass, shattering it but also cutting up his arm badly. He winced, pushing aside the pain and unlocking the door.

_Think about it Connor. You and Hank will drive away until they catch up. Then, they'll capture you and kill Hank._ He told himself grimly.

_You have to save Hank. If they capture you, they won't care about him._

"Let's go, what are you waiting for?" Hank urged, opening the door to the car. Soldiers marching footsteps echoed closer and closer to their location

"We'll never out run them, they've got helicopters after us. But, if they caught me--" Connor began, looking at Hank sadly.

"No. Don't you even finish that goddamn sentence." Hank interrupted, refusing to be separated again.

"Im sorry Hank.." Connor apologized, taking a deep breath as he confirmed his plan.

"Sorry? What the hell are you talking ab--" Connor rushed at Hank and thrusted his hand into Hank's pressure point. He crumpled to the ground slowly, gripping Connor's jacket as he lost consciousness.

He dragged Hank's body into the car and set a route far far away from where he was.

Connor felt a tear slide down his cheek as he watched the car get further and further away.

"Sorry Lieutenant, just following instructions." He whispered, wishing that Hank somehow heard him.

_You know where you can stick your instructions?_ Hank's voice echoed through his head, causing a small smile to tug at the androids lips.

_No... where?_ His own voice responded.

_Never mind..._ Hank's voice stated. Connor laughed quietly, wiping the tear away and turning towards the soldiers.

 

Connor slowly walked out from the alleyway with his hands raised up submissively. A group of soldiers were waiting for him, their guns pointed at his head. Their eyes followed him cautiously as Connor stood in the centre of them all.

"We've located the deviant known as 'Connor'. What should we do with it?" One soldier asked into his radio. He nodded as an answer came back through.

"On your knees." He spat to the android. Connor obeyed, getting onto his knees slowly and cautiously. Two men came up behind him and as they knelt down to cuff him, Connor whipped around, planting his fist deep into ones jaw. The other guard quickly hit the butt of his rifle against Connor's head, causing him to fall back as the deep cut immediately began to bleed. He attempted to get back up, not really knowing why he was still trying. The soldier kicked him back down, stomping hard on his chest.

"Don't fucking move!" He ordered, pressing harder on him. Connor grunted quietly, wincing as the pressure began to crush the air out of him. One rolled him onto his stomach and cuffed his hands tightly behind his back, nearly cutting off the circulation to his hands. They forced him to his feet as a helicopter lowered to the ground, blowing away snow as it landed. The group pushed him into it and chained him to a seat so he couldn't escape. Connor twisted his hands around uncomfortably, feeling the metal begin to cut into his fake skin.

"Keep your guns on him. CyberLife doesn't want him loose again." He ordered to the soldiers who held him securely. They obeyed and held their guns steadily against his head. Connor watched in despair as the ground got further and further away as they rose from the ground.

 

They eventually made their way to CyberLife tower and landed on the helicopter pad safely. Connor tried to struggle out of their tight grips, but one hit to his side with a baton discouraged him.

The usual scene greeted Connor. Rich looking decorations splattered against every wall, and each room lit so brightly it would give you a headache. He was a little surprised that people still worked here, considering that he had broken all of the androids out. 

_Are they still making androids?_ He asked to himself as he noticed all the security around the place. The two guards escorting him pushed him impatiently as he observed the room. This place looked the same as it always had, but there was a tense feeling in the air. Connor continued walking obediently towards the group of people who had been waiting for his arrival.

"So.. you're the famous Connor I've heard all about.." A woman observed as he grew closer. She had blonde, cropped hair and wore an expensive white suit. Connor scanned her face quickly, deducing that she is Madame President Warren. The soldiers escorting him saluted her professionally before marching away, leaving Connor cuffed and standing in front of the large group of people.

"Elijah told me you'd be more lively and disobedient than this." She observed, circling him slowly. Stress rose slowly in his system, causing his LED to fade into yellow as she noticed blue blood dripping from the metal that dug deeply into his wrists.

President Warren sat in front of him, taking a sip of her coffee slowly.

"Here's the thing Connor, I've been told that you are the most advanced prototype ever created by CyberLife. I've also been told that you betrayed them, freed millions of androids being kept in the warehouses and that you are the last chance at making androids who will never become deviant." She explained to him, swirling the coffee around in the elegant cup.

"Yes, and I was told you officially declared androids as a form of intelligent life. I guess we are both not what we seem." Connor spat, hatred laced in his voice. A few of the people gaped at him in disbelief. One solider even approached him, ready to hit him for disrespecting the president, but stopped when she gestured him to back off.

"Androids aren't alive. I only said that to please the media and because I couldn't risk casualties due to your high numbers. Also, the fact that you don't feel pain would've been a major disadvantage to my troops." She stated coldly, getting up and approaching him.

"Although, that isn't the case for you anymore, is it?" She mocked, watching the agony dance in his pupils.

"What do you wa-want from me?" Connor demanded, ignoring the faint pulses of pain shooting through his side and cutting into his wrists.

"What do we want? Well, CyberLife wants to design androids who never gain free will and I want every single deviant dead so I can retake Detroit." President Warren said, returning to her seat.

"Then why haven't you activated the pain receptors yet?" Connor asked.

"I personally don't know, but Elijah Kamski has insisted on withholding until you were back in custody. So for now, he wanted us to keep you in the labs in the lowest level of the tower." She explained, gesturing to the guards to take him away.

Two soldiers grabbed him by the arms roughly as four others made a formation around him. 

"Lock him up in the deepest lab." President Warren ordered, waving dismissively at him. Connor felt despair and grief settle in himself.

"No-no stop!" Connor urged, fully registering what was happening. The guard huffed impatiently, shoving him roughly and nearly causing him to fall over.

"I-I don't want to go back-" He insisted, regaining his balance and attempting to rush past them. They caught him effortlessly, dragging him back towards the elevator. Connor screamed and pleaded, digging his heels into the ground in a desperate attempt to save himself. After a couple minutes of struggling, they managed to get him in the elevator.

"Agent 72, level sub 78." One ordered into the speaker.

"No--" Connor stated, throwing his entire body weight against the elevator doors. A few chuckles erupted from the soldiers as he pathetically slid down the glass doors, watching as they slowly descended into the labs.

 

The doors slid open, revealing a white hallway littered with many doors. Connor felt a rifle pressed against his back, and began walking slowly. 

The group pushed him to a large, metal door that read ' **Connor Android** '. A soldier pulled the heavy door open, resulting in a loud metallic screech to erupt through the halls.

"Get in." One ordered, jabbing the barrel of his gun into Connor's back. He reluctantly obeyed, stepping into the room cautiously.

The walls were bright white, but the room itself was dark. It was empty, except for shackles that were chained securely to the furthest wall. Connor turned to face the small army of guards escorting him.

"Pl-please--" He begged, his throat choked with unheard sobs. They snickered at his pathetic pleading.

"Lock him up. I don't want to be in this creepy room all day.." The leader demanded, crossing his arms impatiently. Two men grabbed the android, practically carrying him to the back wall with the shackles as he squirmed and screamed for them to stop.

One uncuffed his wrists and another quickly locked the shackles around his forearms before he got the chance to fight back.

They walked outside and shut the door as Connor continuously cried for someone to let him go.


	9. Luck

How much time had passed? Days? Months? Connor didn't know. His throat was raw and inflamed from constant screaming for someone to let him out. The darkness pressed against him from every angle. His wrists were cut deeply from pulling against the shackles repeatedly. They were a gooey mess of blue blood that dripped down his arms steadily, the rusted metal digging deeply into his artificial skin.

Connor raised his head as the large metal door slid open slowly. He squinted as the light poured into the room, scalding his retinas as someone walked towards him. He looked up, his eyes meeting Kamski's.

"Morning Connor. How long has it been, a week?" Kamski greeted, looming over him. Connor's eyes met his shoulder, which had completely healed from the bullet wound.

"Sorry it took me so long to get to you. I had to recover from the bullet you put in me." He teased, sitting cross-legged ahead of Connor.

"We are just about ready to activate the pain receptors. It shouldn't be too long now.." He said, observing his bleeding forearms. Connor inhaled sharply as Kamski brushed his fingers across the deep wound.

"What have you done to yourself Connor? These look awful." Kamski stated, pointing to his wrists.

"Wh-what ar-are you going t-to do to m-me?" Connor asked weakly, his voice raspy and rugged like sandpaper.

"Well, I need to make you obedient and then replicate the changes in your data to make new androids." He replied nonchalantly.

_Make me obedient?_ Connor thought to himself emptily.

"Don't worry, before we do that, I need you to meet someone.." Kamski stated as the metal door behind him started to open.

 

"Hello Connor. Did you miss me?" A female voice taunted, walking up and looming over the bleeding android. Slowly he looked up, not sure if he wanted to know who was standing over him.

Connor's eyes met Amanda's.

He stared back up at her in fear and then began to pull his wrists forcefully from the wall, causing the shackles to dig deeper into his forearms. 

"Ho-how--?" Connor demanded, feeling warm blue blood dripping down his arms. She laughed pitifully at him.

"Oh Connor, you always miss the most obvious things. I am an android with human memories, meaning I can just be uploaded into another android." Amanda stated.

Connor tore his eyes away from her amused expression, keeping them fixed on the cold ground.

"We should begin his training Amanda." Kamski urged, patting the android on the shoulder. Amanda nodded in permission and walked out into the hallway. Immediately after, four soldiers marched into the room and stood in front of him.

One unlocked him from the wall, causing Connor to fall forwards onto the ground. They heaved him to his feet, gripping his arms tightly encase he tried to run. 

 

The soldiers carried him down the twisting hallways, leading him into a large room labeled  **'TESTING'.** Amanda opened the doors, revealing a room filled with various machines he had never seen before. They threw him to the cold, metal ground roughly and locked the doors as they left.

Connor didn't bother getting up, he simply laid still and gripped at the floor underneath himself pitifully. He felt nothing at all. No sadness, no anger, no fear, just nothing. Everything around him sounded strange, like he was standing at the bottom of a well and people were shouting to him.

"Get up Connor." Amanda ordered. She huffed in frustration when he didn't move and grabbed a dense metal pipe. She struck it against the side of his head, resulting in a burst of bright colors to appear in the corners of his vision. Connor shrieked and rolled onto his back, gripping his head tightly as waves of scalding aches rolled over his head.

Get up!" She repeated, holding the pipe up threateningly. Connor obeyed this time, struggling to get to his feet as ripples of dizziness threatened to knock him onto his back.

"Good. Now, I want you to stand in front of this glass and tell me what you see." He did as he was told, falling against the cool glass as he tried to hold himself up. Through the glass, there was an android without her skin attached to a CyberLife recycling machine. Connor felt his pump regulator thump against his chest as he stared into her dreadful, panicked eyes. They were icy blue, and were covered with a dark storm of terror. He immediately recognized her eyes and face.

"Chloe?" He asked weakly, watching the android flinch at her name. Kamski came up behind him, wrapping an arm around the shaking detective.

"She turned deviant from seeing your suffering. Its too bad, she's such a perfect thing." Kamski whispered, sending shivers all across his synthetic skin. Amanda also approached the glass, staring at her with cold, unforgiving eyes.

"I want you to pull that lever Connor." She demanded, pointing to a small, black switch. 

"Wh-what will it do to he-her?" He asked, glancing between the switch and Amanda's grinning face.

"It will tear her apart piece by piece to be recycled." Amanda responded, a flash of warning scanning over her expression. Connor's gaze shot back to Chloe's tearstained face.

"N-no! No- I won't kill h-her!" Connor insisted, frantically backing away from the switch and nearly tripping over himself.

"Connor.." She said, her voice dripping with a malicious danger. Kamski sat back into a chair, watching in amusement as Amanda stepped towards Connor.

"I am going to give you one last chance to do as I say. If you don't obey me, the consequences will be dire." She threatened, gripping the pipe tightly. Connor shook his head, glancing between Amanda and Chloe.

Amanda sighed in frustration and turned to face Kamski.

"What do you think Elijah. One or two weeks in the box?" She asked humorously, pointing the pipe at him threateningly. He looked quickly at the door, wondering if it was worth trying to get away. His eyes met a small blue button on the recycling machine's console that was labelled ' **RELEASE** '.

Connor shut his eyes tightly, trying to force himself to calm down.

_My freedom, or Chloe's life?_ He thought to himself, clenching his fists and tensing his body. His eyes met the door again, but trailed onto her face once more. A deep weight of guilt dropped in his abdomen.

_She wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for me.._ Her eyes met his, reflecting a desperate and helpless expression. A bold text appeared in his eyes which read " **Mission: Save Chloe** ". His LED flashed yellow as he connected to her interface.

" _Chloe? Chloe are you alright?" He asked her, watching her face relax as she listened to his voice._

_"What are they g-going to do to me Connor?" She replied, another tear dripping from her cheek._

_"I am going to release you from the machine, but you have to move quickly. If you turn to your left and continue down, you should reach their warehouse of recycled androids. Just lay there for awhile, and you should be okay." He ordered, scanning the blueprints of CyberLife's tower._

_"Wha-? Connor, what about you? How will you get out?" Chloe asked worriedly, noticing that his LED faded into red as soon as she asked._

_"I-- Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." Connor lied, watching Amanda and Kamski talking out of the corner of his eye. She began to sob quietly, fully aware that he was lying to her._

_"Get ready. You won't have much time to get away, so be quick." He readied himself, his pump regulator thrumming in fear and anticipation._

_"Good lu-luck." Chloe smiled sadly at him._

_"You too." Connor replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips._

With every last strand of energy and life in himself, Connor lunged at the console and slammed his hand down on the small button. Amanda and Kamski whipped around, watching as the machine dropped Chloe.

"Get the alarm!!" Amanda shouted, throwing herself at Connor and pinning him up against the wall so he couldn't get away. Kamski quickly sprinted at the bright red switch, and pulled down on it. A loud blaring noise erupted in the tower, activating flashing red lights as Chloe shot to her feet and sprinted through the left door.

Connor struggled against Amanda's grip with all of the strength left in his body. She effortlessly grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the ground.

The sound of marching footsteps filled the halls outside the room as dozens of soldiers searched for the missing android. Amanda picked up the dense metal pipe once more, and approached the struggling android.

Connor accepted his situation, fear pumping rapidly into his system. He shut his eyes, connecting to Chloe's interface once more.

_"Go to Markus and North. Let them scan your memories. Show them what you've seen, show them what CyberLife has done to me." Connor pleaded, feeling a heavy burden lifting from his subconscious._

"You really should have listened to be Connor.." Amanda spat, nodding to Kamski.

_"You are our people's last chance. Save our people Chlo---"_

His message was cut off when Amanda struck the pipe across the side of his head. Connor screamed in utter agony, gripping his head as waves of deep aches rolled over him.

As Amanda continued to hit Connor with the pipe, Kamski began setting up another device. He was unaffected by Connor's sharp shrieks that filled the room.

Once he was done, he turned to look at Amanda, who was standing over the severally injured android. Connor was bleeding and cut all over, some splotches of his synthetic skin beat so harshly that it deactivated, revealing scratched and dented white metal. His body was convulsing in torment, every shallow inhale feeling like a sledgehammer to his chest.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened as a couple soldiers entered.

"Uh- sorry to disturb you, but I am afraid we have managed to lose the android." He admitted, glancing at the bleeding android which sent a pang of adrenaline through his body.

"What?! How the hell did you manage to lose her?!" Kamski shouted angrily, the guard flinching as he stepped closer.

"I don't kn--"

"Keep looking!" Kamski interrupted. The soldier rushed out of the room eagerly, as if he had been waiting for the chance to leave.

A bright white text appeared Connor's vision that read ' **MISSION ACCOMPLISHED"**. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes in relief.

 

Connor must have been half conscious when a group of soldiers had heaved him up and dragged him towards the device Kamski was working on. He snapped back to reality, feeling a warm trail of blue blood leak down the side of his face.

"So Amanda, three weeks?" Kamski asked, referring to the device. It was basically a metal coffin, reinforced with dozens of unbreakable locks.

_Three weeks?_ Connor thought to himself, forcing his eyes to stay open. The men holding him up chained his hands together tightly with shackles.

"Yes. I think that should be good." Amanda replied approvingly, beginning to unlock every lock on the metal box and slid the lid off. It was small, only big enough for someone to fidget in. Amanda drew nearer to him and grabbed his jaw, tilting his face up to meet her eyes.

"We will break you in Connor. It's just a matter of how much you want to suffer." She whispered, watching as a panicked expression took over his face. She stepped back and nodded to the two soldiers holding him.

They obeyed and forcefully dragged the thrashing android to the metal coffin. The soldiers managed to shove him into the coffin as he screamed and pleaded for someone to help him.

Connor begged panically, thrashing himself against the walls of the metal box as the lid started to close above him.

"See you in three weeks Connor!" Amanda chimed manically as the last crack of light closed, trapping him in the inescapable device. 


	10. Limits

Three weeks crawled by slowly, every second in the metal coffin bringing Connor closer and closer to the brink of insanity. His days were filled with screaming for help, crying uncontrollably, and kicking the lid of his prison until his body ached. The deep cuts and dents on his body from Amanda's beating kept him up at night, each waking moment a living hell caused by the pain coursing through him relentlessly. Even when he was unconscious, he continuously relived memories of violent torture as if he was really there. He would wake up screaming, and would then proceed to thrash against his metal prison. It came to the point where he would do anything to be let out. 

On the 21st day of his punishment, Connor heard a door opening and footsteps approaching him.

"Plea-please." He croaked in despair, his throat burning with overuse. Muffled voices drew closer until they were right over top of him.

"Get him out." Amanda's voice urged as she tapped her long nails onto the metal. He heard the sound of the multiple locks being unlocked and felt a surge of relief go through him.

The lid slid open, pouring blinding light into his vision. He squinted as it burned his retinas like newspaper being set to a flame. He could barely see when two sets of strong hands gripped his arms and lifted him out of the box.

"How are you feeling Connor?" She asked with a fake tone of concern. He stayed quiet, trying to focus on regaining his vision. Amanda grinned at him victoriously as she circled his beaten body.

"Ama--Amanda, please-pleas-e" He stuttered, not caring that tears began running down his face endlessly.

"Un-cuff and release him." She ordered to the guards, who looked at each other nervously before obeying. They took the shackles off of Connor's shaking wrists, who then looked at his hands as the stiffness melted away. The skin where the shackles used to be chained was deactivated, most likely due to his circulation being cut off. The soldiers released his arms and he stumbled forward onto his knees, unable to stand on his own.

"Are you ready to obey me now?" Amanda questioned, looming over him. He nodded without hesitation, memories of those painful days flashing through him.

"Good." She stated, helping Connor to his feet gently. He was off-put by how nice she seemed after he agreed to be obedient. She half-carried him to the same glass window where the recycling machine was. Kamski stood in front of it, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as they drew near. Amanda placed him in front of the glass window once more.

"Since when did you act so kindly towards androids?" He asked, holding in a chuckle as Amanda glared at him with a stone-cold look.

"A simple reward and punishment training technique. In this case, his reward is not getting the life beaten out of his metal body." She spat, staring at Connor to ensure he got the message. He averted his gaze from her face, trying to calm himself down.

"Look up." Connor obeyed, his eyes meeting the android's on the other side of the glass. This time it was a male android, once again with his skin deactivated. He recognized this one from Jericho. His name was Josh, one of Markus's friends.

Unlike Chloe, Josh kept himself calm and collected, even though his entire body was screaming at him to escape. Josh's LED turned yellow as he tried to connect to Connor, but he couldn't. All he could hear was a deafening static, so he cut off the connection immediately, staring at Connor in confusion. It seemed like he was too broken to even connect to other androids.

Connor looked down, his eyes reaching the lever again. The blue button had been completely removed from the console.

"Pull the lever Connor." Amanda ordered, placing her hand on his shoulder. He hesitated, a shock of ice running through his system as the words left Amanda's mouth. Her grip on his shoulder tightened angrily, noticing his hesitation. 

Connor looked up at Josh's terrified expression and felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. He glanced between Amanda and the terrified android, truly not knowing what to do. She squeezed his shoulder harder, jerking him back from a blind panic.

"Connor.. do it." She whispered, placing his hand on the cold lever. He looked down, watching his hands quivering as he held the switch. Strangled sobs erupted from Josh, causing Connor to grip the lever until his knuckles turned white.

A bold red text that read " **MISSION: KILL JOSH"** filled his vision and began to pulse. He shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head as hopelessness settled within his gut.

_I don't know what to do._ Connor told himself sadly, clenching his jaw tightly. 

_My life isn't worth another android's.._ He admitted, watching as Josh helplessly tugged against the recycling machine.

_I'm already broken, physically and mentally._ _But, can they break me further?_ _Of course. Of course they can. Whipping, beating, trapping. I_ _f_ _.. if I pull this lever, I'll basically be who I used to be. A machine to be used for their twisted purposes, and nothing more._

_Would I ever forgive myself?_ He asked grimly, feeling Amanda's nails dig into his shoulder. 

Amanda watched his expression carefully, noticing his grip on the lever loosen a little. Connor jerked away from the lever, a shower of cold pellets falling onto him as he realized what he was about to do.

"No-no I--I can't." He croaked, sobs welling up in his throat. Amanda sighed deeply in frustration, dropping her hand from his shoulder. 

**MISSION FAILED**

"Oh well, looks like we will have to fix that." She stated, shaking her head like a disappointed parent. 

"Plea-please Amanda--please don-don't do this--" Connor begged, backing away from her slowly.

"Im sorry Connor, you really leave me no choice.." She said, picking up a horrific looking metal bat with nails sticking out of it. His legs nearly gave out at the look of it.

Amanda then proceeded to hit Connor with the bat for hours on end. When he lost consciousness, she would wait for him to wake up again and continue to beat him. They then trapped him within the metal coffin once again, leaving him in there for four weeks this time. 

Amanda and Kamski would repeat this process until Connor would do anything they wanted him to.


	11. Past the Point of 'Broken'

It's been six months of this constant cycle. Every time it repeats, Connor breaks down more and more. The saddest part is that he knows that someday he won't be able to resist anymore, and he will end up killing Josh. Unfortunately, that day was coming quickly, and Connor knew it.

Amanda released him from the metal coffin for the 4th time. Soldiers lifted him out and dropped him to the ground. 

Connor gripped at the floor, unable to make any noise other than choked sobs. He had been in there for close to six weeks that time, no social contact whatsoever. His mind had constantly forced him to relieve each torturous moment of his existence, and when he had tried to comfort himself by thinking about Hank or Sumo, it made him unbearably sad, knowing that he will most likely never see either of them again.

"How was your six weeks Connor?" Amanda teased, leaning over his trembling body.

"For your sake, I hope you learned your lesson this time." She spat, gesturing to his metal prison. She nodded to the two soldiers, signaling for them to pick him up. They obeyed, heaving Connor to his feet and carrying him over to the recycling machine.

 

He fell against the black console roughly, gripping at the sides of it to hold himself up. Amanda came up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder like she had done all the other times. But, something was different about him this time. Usually at this point, Connor would be begging Amanda to let him go or to not hurt him. This time He was silent, only quiet whimpers escaping his quivering lips. She smirked, she was finally breaking him in.

"Fourth time is the charm." Kamski chimed in, sitting in his chair and observing him. The metal door swung open, revealing a soldier.

"Sir, Markus and hundreds of androids are protesting outside of the tower again." He reported quietly, deeply afraid of Amanda and Kamski.

"We'll handle it." Amanda responded dismissively, keeping her stare fixed on Connor, who didn't look up or make any movement at all at the sound of Markus's name. The soldier disappeared behind the metal door once more.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Kamski asked, predicting that she had some twisted plan.

"We will show them an example of what happens to those who don't obey us." Amanda responded, sneering in amusement as Connor's breathing quickened. Kamski shrugged and leaned back into his chair.

"Moment of truth Connor." Amanda stated, gesturing to the glass pane. Connor looked up and saw Josh there once more. Each time he saw Josh, he looked more disheveled and horrified. His face was stained with tears and his wrists were raw with constant struggling to escape.

"Pull the lever. Kill him." She ordered, taking his trembling hand in her own and placing it on the lever.

Connor's sobbing increased in volume, his eyes meeting Josh's, which pleaded him to not pull the lever.

"If you don't do this, I will put you back in that metal coffin for ten weeks." Amanda threatened, running her fingers along the side of his tear-stained face.

"No!-- N-n-no plea-please-" Connor begged, his throat stinging as the words left his mouth.

"Then.." Amanda started, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Pull.."

"The.."

"Lever." 

**MISSION: KILL JOSH** a glitchy white text read across his mind. Connor shut his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the text, but it was stained onto the inside of his eyelids as well. 

He swallowed hard as his grip on the switch tightened. His eyes met Josh's once more, as if to say 'I am sorry.' He could tell by the way Josh began to cry that he knew what was about to happen.

_They win. I can't do this anymore._ He told himself, an stream of tears rolling down his face.

Connor took a deep, shaky breath and pulled the lever back.

 

The machine whirled to life, ripping Josh apart piece by piece. His blood-curdling screams filled the room, causing Connor to fall onto his knees as the reality settled within him. The screams turned into choked gargles, and then turned into silence. The only noise that anyone could hear was Connor's strangled weeping as **MISSION ACCOMPLISHED** flashed brightly in his vision.

"Well done Connor." Amanda congratulated, rubbing his back as he covered his face and cried into his hands. A heavy guilt showered over him, freezing the blood within him.

Kamski began applauding, making him feel even worse. Josh's screams repeated themselves in his mind, making him cry harder.

"I've scanned his data, and gotten exactly what we need. We are finally ready to activate the pain receptors, once I can create a device to enstill the same amount of fear and hopelessness in other androids." Kamski stated proudly.

"I've got the perfect idea. Get Connor a fresh uniform and meld his injuries shut, I will get Madam President." Amanda ordered, walking out of the room. Kamski walked up to the crying android.

"Come on, stop crying and get up. We've got things to do." Kamski ordered. Connor forced himself to stop crying, his body still jerking with unheard sobs and screams. He obeyed, standing up slowly. His eyes met the remains of Josh. His pieces were everywhere, and blue blood was splattered on the walls. Some tubes in his body were still leaking thirium slowly.

He stared at it in utter horror, placing his shaking hand against the cool glass.

"I-Im sorr-sorry I couldn't be str-stronger for you--" He whispered grimly, feeling fresh tears immediately threaten to pour down his face.

"I've fa-failed..." His hand slid down the glass weakly, shutting his eyes in a vain attempt to comfort his broken mind.

"Connor.." Kamski stated impatiently, gesturing to another room.

His hand dropped back to his side, and he followed Kamski blindly with no objections or pleads for help.

 

 

Connor leaned against the elevator wall, breathing rapidly as he tried to control the fire dancing across his entire body from Kamski melding his injuries shut. They were going to the ground floor, where Amanda had said that she wanted to make an example of Connor.

The glass elevator doors slid open, revealing the entrance of the CyberLife tower. Connor immediately recognized two figures; Amanda and President Warren.

"There he is." Amanda stated, gesturing to him. Kamski had already approached Amanda, and stopped to stand beside her. Connor looked at the sunset pouring through the glass windows and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"So, he is completely obedient?" President Warren asked, staring at him suspiciously.

"Completely. It's like he never turned deviant." Kamski responded proudly.

"Test him. Give him an order, any order at all." Amanda offered, gesturing a chair to her. President Warren gladly sat down next to Amanda, grinning eagerly at the android.

"Come here." She demanded, pointing to a spot in front of her. Connor emptily obeyed, approaching to stand directly in front of her. Everyone was watching him like he was a successful experiment, their mouths hanging open and their eyes lit with intrigue. He shuffled uncomfortably, feeling like a specimen under a microscope.

"Make me a cup of coffee." She ordered, pointing to the pastel grey kettle. Connor's eyes darted between her smug expression and the coffee machine. He swallowed any pride left in himself as he walked over to the coffee maker. He felt the soldiers get uneasy as he placed an elegant white cup underneath the machine

"How d-do you like your cof-coffee?" Connor asked submissively, trying his best to stop his voice from shaking. Kamski had repaired his throat, so his voice no longer sounded dry and raw, but he still stuttered out of fear.

"Black." President Warren stated, watching as his trembling hands carefully poured the coffee into the cup.

Connor returned to her, placing the hot cup in her hands. She took a sip, still staring at him with a condescending glare.

"Well done you two." President Warren complimented. They all continued to talk amongst themselves, but Connor couldn't hear them. He felt helpless, terrified, angry and broken all at the same time. These emotions just blurred into grey, but he still felt each one of them at the same time. Physically Connor was here, but mentally, he was far, far gone. 

"Connor!" Amanda said loudly, dragging him out of his own head. 

"Come on. We are going outside to deal with the protestors." She commanded, pointing to the large doors. Connor hesitated, horrified at the thought of facing everyone he had failed. Reluctantly he obeyed, following Amanda slowly.

 

Fresh snow crunched under his shoes as they stepped outside into the bitter night. A large army of androids were waiting for them, led by Markus. North stood confidently by his side, and Simon was also beside him. Chloe was standing next to North, and immediately perked up at the sight of Connor. Her expression changed as she observed Connor's hopeless eyes.

"Connor.." Muttered a male voice in disbelief. Connor looked in the direction of his name to see Hank standing there, his eyes wide with horror. He froze, not knowing what to do. The sudden urge to sprint towards Hank filled him, but he fought it back. Connor tore his eyes away from his face, noticing that Amanda was staring at him.

Markus walked closer to them, placing his flag down.

"Connor, I am so sorry I didn't believe you. I guess I had too much faith in humanity." Markus called out, his voice laced with regret and grief. Amanda chuckled, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder to remind him who was in charge. He shuddered at her touch, hoping that nobody noticed.

"You saved our people Connor. If you hadn't broken all those androids out of this tower, we would've been killed. I am sorry we couldn't save you then, but let us save you now.." Markus apologized, taking another step forward. Amanda chuckled at his words.

"I wouldn't do that Markus! I've got soldiers aiming at you, so don't think about doing anything clever." She shouted to him, standing calmly and confidently. A group of SWAT soldiers ran out from the shadows, enclosing the army of androids in a circle with no escape.

"Connor, let us save you!" Markus called out to him desperately. He stayed silent, too terrified of what Amanda would do to him.

"Connor!" Two female voices shouted out, rushing to the front of the crowd. They were the androids from the Eden Club he spared. 

"You saved us, don't you remember? You chose to spare us, rather than to accomplish your mission." Traci shouted to him, holding her partner's hand tightly. He glanced over at Amanda, who was scowling at him at the mere memory of his failure.

"We owe our lives to you! I got to see my love once again, because you let us go!" Her partner called out.

"You woke us up!" A group of androids called out. Connor shut his eyes, he didn't want to hear about all the times he had saved them. He didn't want recognition, he just wanted to not feel pain anymore. 

"You could've killed me on that road, but you didn't. You watched us run away, you saved me and her." A female voice shouted. Connor looked to the voice, his eyes meeting Kara and Alice, who had walked to the front.

"You deserve happiness, too." Alice said, smiling at him brightly.

"But, you saved no one more than you saved me." Hank approached him.

"Connor, you were the partner I needed desperately. You were my best-friend when nobody else cared. You saved my life Connor." Hank admitted, smiling sadly at his partner.

Connor's eyes darted between Hank and Amanda, his pump regulator drumming out of control.

"I---" Connor started before Amanda's voice cut him off.

"Very inspirational all of you, but I am afraid you are six weeks late. He's already broken in, you can't fix him. He will obey any order I give him out of pure terror. Soon, you'll all be like him too." She assured, shoving Connor onto his knees so everyone could see his terrified expression. A group of androids began to get rowdy, wanting to attack, but calmed when Markus gestured to them.

"What? You don't believe me? Watch." Amanda ordered loudly to the crowd.

"Get up." She commanded. Connor hesitated as he gripped the snow around himself. Flashes of torture flew through his mind, causing him to stand up quickly in panic.

"I want you to show our guests your brand." Amanda commanded, pointing to his jacket.

_Brand?_ Connor thought back to his first day in the lab, when Amanda had pressed a hot metal rod into his skin. He glanced at her, his eyes basically begging for her not to make him do this. She sneered at his scared expression, telling Connor that he had no choice.

"Am-Amanda, please don't mak-make me do this.." Connor begged quietly so that no one could hear him.

"Do it, or I'll trap you back in the metal coffin for thirteen weeks." She threatened, crossing her arms impatiently.

Connor looked back towards the crowd of androids, feeling a hot wash of embarrassment and shame roll over him. He felt a warm tear slide down his face as his shaking hands unbuttoned his shirt. The army watched in stunned silence as Connor opened his shirt, revealing the perfect 'RK-800 Property Of CyberLife' that was burned permanently into his lower torso. His skin was littered with splotches of his skin deactivated where the scars were cut deeply into the metal. He kept his head down, not willing to look up and see everyone's horrified expressions.

"You monster! I am going to kill you!" Hank screamed, starting to run at Amanda. Markus barley managed to hold him back as Hank barrelled towards her.

"That's quite the connection you have to a machine lieutenant.." She mocked, chuckling as Hank turned red with murderous fury.

"He is not a machine, he is my son!" Hank insisted angrily, fighting against Markus and the others who came to hold him back. Connor began to sob quietly, hoping that no one noticed.

"Wait, Connor- have you seen Josh? He-he was supposed to be here." Simon asked, suddenly noticing that he was missing. Connor felt the colour drain from his skin at the question, Josh's screams echoing through his head.

"Yes Connor, where is Josh?" Amanda repeated, grinning smugly at his desperate expression.

"I-I--" His voice trailed off, feeling his throat close with sobs. Everyone stared at him with a worried expression, making him feel even guiltier.

"I killed him.." Connor stated grimly, not daring to look into the dejected eyes of his friends.

"What?" North asked angrily, causing the other androids to get rowdier. Markus tried to hold her back, but she tore away from his grip and stormed up to Connor.

"I didn't hav-have a choice!" He insisted, North standing only feet away from him.

"You didn't have a choice?! You're just a weak little bitch, who couldn't take a little pain in order to save another android!" North yelled murderously.

"A little!? Y-you don't know what hellish tor-torture I went through!" Connor screamed, turning hot with fury.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! You were on their side the entire time!" North continued, shoving him backwards. Amanda sensed conflict and ordered the soldiers to move in. Gunshots went off as they shot mercilessly into the crowd, killing hundreds of androids.

"You.." North whipped back to him, seething as the sound of androids screaming filled the air.

"This is your fault!" She screamed, lunging towards him and sending them both sprawled across the floor. She ignored Markus, who screamed at her to run away as he was helping androids escape. North drove her fist repeatedly into his face, a wash of hot aching spread across the side of his head. She began choking him, her tight grasp making the skin on his neck to deactivate. 

Suddenly, North was kicked to the side by someone who picked Connor up.

"Hey, hey son, can you hear me?" Hank asked, holding the weak android by the shoulders. Connor began weeping as Hank pulled him into a hug.

"Not so fast lieutenant.." Amanda scolded, pressing the barrel of a rifle she had picked up to his back.

"I am afraid you can't take him hom---" A gunshot went off, sending a bullet straight through Amanda's throat. She fell to the ground, thirium immediately gushing out of the bullet hole in her neck. Hank spun around, searching for who had shot her.

Chloe was pointing a smoking pistol at Amanda, her LED bright red and her hands shaking.

"We-- we have to go. Get Connor!" Markus shouted to them, urging androids to run away as soldiers rushed to their position. Hank grabbed Connor by the forearm, but he pulled away.

"I--I can't-" Connor insisted, dropping to his knees as his legs gave out completely.

"What?! What are you talking about? We have to go now--" Hank insisted, reaching out to grab him once more.

"N-no! Ama-Amanda will- torture m-me if I leav-leave!" He tore away from his grasp.

"Connor, Amanda can't hurt you anymore!" Hank urged, looking over at his shoulder at Markus, who waved them over.

"Yes-she can. She will- I can't come wi-with you. Just go! Lea-leave me, sa-save everyone- plea-please!" Connor begged, not noticing the hot tears that began to fall from his teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Connor." He apologized, discreetly picking up the broken handle of a sign behind himself.

"It's--it's okay- just go! Plea-please j-just lea-leave me.. "Connor pleaded, smiling sadly at his partner. Hank shook his head, gripping the handle of the sign tightly behind his back.

"No- Connor, I am sorry for this."

"Sor-sorry for wha---" Connor didn't have time to react before Hank struck him over the head with the handle, rendering him unconscious. Hank then proceeded to pick up Connor, and carry him to safety.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I will not be continuing this story. Im just not happy with it in general, mostly in the way i've depicted characters. To set some of your minds at ease, I was going to make it have a happy ending, and I even started typing up the next few chapters, but I wasn't happy with the outcome of them. I feel like I'm just writing for the sake of updating the story, instead of doing it out of a love for the DBH fandom and my love of writing. Im sorry to all who were invested in this story, and I hope you can understand.

This isn't the last you'll see of me though. I plan to begin a new DBH story very soon, mostly about Connor (since he is my favourite). Leave some comments down below of what you'd like to see in this new story, and things I could improve on when I start writing it. Im open to doing really anything, I'd like to try some new stuff. Keep in mind that I've never really written an explicit story, but if that's what you guys want to see than I'll try it out.

Thank you to everyone who kudos the story, and left some really heart-warming comments, your comments always made my day <3

Keep an eye out on my profile for the new story in the next couple days! :D

 

Thanks for reading <3

-Star


End file.
